


Touch me

by Marry Black (Ri_chan)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean est attaché et on voudrait plus souvent le voir comme ça, M/M, Touching, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-04
Updated: 2012-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-11 10:53:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ri_chan/pseuds/Marry%20Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Avoir un ange comme allié, ça pouvait être utile, surtout quand on a quelques bobos... ou des démons à exorciser rapidement. Ou les deux.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gribouille](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Gribouille).



> Ce ficlet a été fait pour un kink meme sur Livejournal, et les kinks pour celui-ci était "Touching", "UST" et "Restraint"

Dean tirait sur ses liens, malgré la douleur dans chacun de ses muscles, la sensation du sang qui coulait sur sa joue. Si cette saloperie lui avait abîmé son si beau visage, il allait lui-même lui botter le cul jusqu'en enfer. Ses mains étaient engourdies, il pendant comme un jambon depuis plusieurs heures maintenant, mais il luttait toujours contre la corde qui lui entamait les poignets, comme il avait appris.

Battant des cils pour chasser une goutte de sang, il jeta un œil sur le démon à la porte, qui le fixait d'un air suffisant. Même pour un démon, celui-ci avait l'air particulièrement stupide, et le chasseur s'était amusé à le titiller un peu, au début, mais il était trop stupide pour réagir, et Dean trop épuisé pour continuer à faire des traits d'esprits.

Néanmoins, il lui lança un clin d'œil, à la seconde même où son gardien prenait un air ahuri et qu'une puissante lumière semblait l'envahir de l'intérieur. Dean se redressa et tira encore un peu sur ses liens, alors qu'un mouvement de trench-coat apparaissait dans son champ de vision obscurci.

Il se retint de fermer les yeux quand la main de Castiel se posa sur sa joue. Il ne put par contre pas lutter contre l'instinct qui le fit pencher un peu plus la tête à son contact, profiter au maximum de la chaleur de sa peau. Chaleur presque insoutenable, tant qu'il était presque sûr d'avoir à nouveau une marque sur la peau, comme à l'endroit où l'ange l'avait attrapé la première fois.

Et une seconde plus tard, elle était partie, Castiel le regardait de nouveau dans les yeux, et plus aucune douleur, même le sang qui coulait sur sa peau et ses vêtements avait disparu. Seul restait la sensation du chanvre de la corde sur ses poignets, et la vive brûlure du regard de l'ange sur lui, de ses yeux intensément bleus dans les siens.

Il ravala difficilement sa salive, alors qu'en face, l'autre homme restait impassible, immobile comme une statue, la poitrine soulevée par une respiration un peu trop forte.

"Hem Cas…? Si tu me détachais maintenant avant que la situation devienne encore plus inconfortable?"


End file.
